User blog:Djbrockstar/A Little Quiz (ALDC)
Hey guys, I am making a quiz that is pretty much like a lot of others but one of my own. Yout choose what you would like to see again out of the options below, whether you want to see if they have improved with that dance or just want to see it again, you choose what you want. I encourage people to do this as well. The dances used as options are not dances which have been seen as a full dance or choreographers cut on T.V or Lifetime and Lifestyle websites. This is only about ALDC so I'll keep you posted for the other studio quizzes. Q1) Which Maddie solo do you want to see re-performed and have the full dance shown? A) Manhattan B) Telling Myself C) Quicksand D) You and Me Against the World Q2) Which Chloe solo do you want to see again? (Same as above as all of them) A) Missing You B) Watercolours Fade' '''C) Leave the Light On D) Beautiful Q3) Which '''Mackenzie' solo do you want to see again? A) Mouse Trap B) The Party Starts Right Now C) Hollywood D) Dancing Barefoot Q4) Which Kendall solo do you want to see again? A) Bring On the Boys B) My Dear Friend C) It Girl D) Luxor Q5) Which Nia solo do you want to see again? A) You Do B) I'm Gonna Survive C) I'll Do Anything for You D) A Hundred Years From Now Q6) Which Brooke solo do you want to see again? A) Break Me B) Who Am I? C) Care Less D) Now is My Time Q7) Which Paige solo do you want to see again? A) Double Take/Gemini B) City of Angels C) The One D) I Wanna Dance Q8) Which other solo from the ALDC do you want to see again? A) Bumblebee - Vivi-Anne B) Forever and a Day - Ally C) Eternally - Payton D) Suprstr - Sophia Q9) Which season 1 group dance do you want to see again? A) Party, Party, Party B) Sinful C) Snapshot D) Sugar Daddies Q10) Which season 2 group dance do you want to see again? A) Sassy Dolls B) Nip and Tuck C) What Comes Around D) Reputation Q11) Which season 2.5 group dance do you want to see again? A) Land Unforgiven B) Silver Spoons C) I See the Kite Flying D) I Want it Now Q12) Which season 3 group dance do you want to see again? A) Voyage Home B) Your Dream Will Be My Dream C) Return to Grace D) Pink Lemonade Q13) Which season 3.5 group dance do you want to see again? A) Beautiful Sadness B) Bad Girls C) Country Cuties D) Sugar Babies Q14) Which duet do you want to see again? A) Ooh La La - Paige and Brooke B) Reservation for 2 - Mackenzie and Kendall' ' C) Dig It - Nia and Kendall D) My Doll - Chloe and Asia Q15) Which trio do you want to see again? A) Pin-Up Girls - Maddie, Chloe and Paige B) Whatever I Want - Maddie, Chloe and Nia' ' C) Girl Fun - Nia, Paige and Mackenzie D) Castaways - Chloe, Kendall and Nia Category:Blog posts